Al escape del amor
by Wolfmika
Summary: UA...Mientras caminaba al altar, observo al pelirrojo que pronto seria su esposo, miro a los invitados, tratando de encontrar a esa única persona para ella, sintiendo las dudas agolpándose en su corazón ¿es correcto lo que hace?


Al ESCAPE DEL AMOR

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

Se miraba en el espejo una y otra ves, una hermosa sonrisa pintada de color rosa adornaba su rostro, por el reflejo podía ver a su ya cuñada arreglándole la parte inferior del hermoso vestido blanco, ambas se miraron atravez del espejo, dedicándose una sonrisa.

-Ya casi es hora- le anuncio entregándole el ramo-

-Gracias Temari- respondió la castaña de forma feliz, mas la expresión de la rubia que antes era alegre ahora se tornaba todo lo contrario a una de seriedad-

-¿Estas segura de esto?- pregunto- llegando hasta el altar ya no hay marcha atrás… ya no van a poder estar juntos nuevamente-

-¿Pero de que me hablas?- pregunto ahora ella fingiendo demencia- yo amo a Gaara y estoy muy segura de querer casarme con el de lo contrario no estaría vestida de novia, no tendría ya a los invitados esperando haya afuera y sobre todo nunca abría aceptado cuando me propuso matrimonio-

-Matsury no te engañes, bien sabes que estas locamente enamorada de mi hermano, no de Gaara si no de Kankuro- dio un ultimo arreglo al velo de novia, para después tomar su bolso y salir de aquella habitación-

Quedo sola, y la expresión de felicidad desapareció, siendo esta reemplazada por una de tristeza y nostalgia, nuevamente se miro al espejo, si se veía hermosa vestida de novia, pero de una novia que viviría eternamente desolada junto la hombre que ella no ama; sus manos temblaron dejando caer el ramo de flores al suelo, sus labios temblaron también, y se le formo un nudo en la garganta, quería llorar, quería salir corriendo. Le era imposible, dio su palabra de casarse, le prometió nunca mas en la vida verlo, hablarle ya no le quedaba mas opción que continuar con lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

Escucho las voces de los invitados que comenzaban a entrar a la iglesia, en pocos minutos todo acabaría y un nuevo infierno para ella comenzaría, seco las lagrimas que salieron de manera involuntaria de sus ojos, retoco de forma rápida en maquillaje, ya no importaba si le preguntaban por que sus ojos estaba cristalizados, como toda novia respondería que era por la emoción.

Tocaron ala puerta, era Shikamaru quien por petición de Gaara y Temari seria el encargado de llevar a la novia hasta el altar, la castaña se acomodo el velo, cubriéndose la cara respiro hondo al mismo tiempo que tomaba el brazo del hombre aun lado de ella.

La música se dejo escuchar, los invitados rápidamente se pusieron de pie, observando a la novia en la entrada de la iglesia.

Camina lo mas lento que puede, pero Shikamaru quiere terminar rápido y camina un poco mas rápido de lo "tradicional" en una boda, observa a su futuro esposo, la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios… el camino al altar se hace cada ves mas corto, y los recuerdos le invaden la cabeza. Aquellos recuerdos, de cómo conoció a Kankuro, el hermano mayor de Gaara y su futuro Cuñado.

En ese entonces ella era simplemente una mesera en un pequeño café, ambos hermanos frecuentaban el lugar, fue con el tiempo que ella se enamoro de Gaara ya que supuestamente fue su "amor a primera vista" mas sin embargo, Matsury hablaba mas con Knakuro, quien con el tiempo se fue enamorando de ella. Fue hasta un dia donde la invito a salir, cuando le confeso sus sentimientos y le robo un beso, fue en ese momento que comenzaron una linda relación; la verdad de todo, fue que simplemente ella lo utilizo para hacercarse mas a Gaara, por que por el desarrollo un extraño sentimiento que hasta ahora no sabe que es.

-_¡Es que no lo entiendes_- le grito furiosa-

-_Entender ¿Qué?-_ pregunto Kankuro intentando contener la calma- _que tras un año de relación mi novia no quiera casarse con migo, tal ves tengas razón no entiendo-_

_-¡YO NO TE AMO!-_

En aquel momento el silencio reino entre los dos, Kankuro estaba desconcertado y Matsury solo actuó rápido tapándose la boca, había cometido un error.

-_Yo amo a Gaara- _y no se explicaba por que, su boca seguía hablando cuando por dentro hacia todo lo posible por parar sus palabras- _yo estoy contigo solo por el, para estar con el…Kankuro yo-_

_-Un año… me pregunto ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de que solo me veías la cara de idiota? Tal ves alguien mas la vio y yo fue el idiota al no darse cuenta-_

_-Yo no quería… pero es que no podía-_

_-Una ves te dije que fueras sincera, pero no que llegaras a tal extremo-_

Y ahora cuanto se arrepiente de eso… después de que terminaran su relación, tres meces después se hizo novia de Gaara, y desde entonces no supo mas de Kankuro, sabia que se había ido del país, después de dos años de relación con el pelirrojo hay estaba con el, parada frente al altar, escuchando las palabras del padre. Y ahora llegaban las dos ultimas preguntas que cambiarían su destino para siempre.

-Gaara ¿Aceptas a Matsury como futura esposa?-

-No-

Todos se asombraron ante la respuesta inclusive ella misma, el dijo que no…

-Ppero…-

-No había que llegar tan lejos, si tu no decías algo, tenia que hacerlo yo- respondió con su habitual modo de ser, serio y cortante-

Gaara tomo la mano de la chica quitando le anillo, estaba siendo liberada de un destino que no quería y al parecer el pelirrojo tampoco, estaba confundida, pero por puro instinto soltó el ramo, se alzo un poco el vestido y salió corriendo. A penas cruzo las puertas de la iglesia logro quitarse el velo que también era la cola del vestido, tanta era su prisa que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del sujeto con una moto parado frente a la iglesia.

Al darse cuenta, las lagrimas no tardaron en desbordarse de sus negros ojos, corrió hasta el, lo abrazo, lo beso, esta completamente feliz de verlo, los invitados salieron de la iglesia, por lo cual antes de que algo mas pasara ambos subieron a la moto y se dieron a la fuga.

-¿Qué demonios paso?- pregunto Shikamaru ya muy desconcertado de lo sucedido-

-Algo que salió de acuerdo al plan- le sonrió Temari, mirando como su hermano y la fugitiva novia desaparecían en el camino-

-¿Eh?-

-Ya savia yo sobre todo esto, entre Gaara y yo lo planeamos, fue una forma de forzarla a ver en su corazón sus verdaderos sentimientos y así arrepentirse en el ultimo momento- le aclaro-

-¿Qué hubiese pasado si ella no se arrepentía?- pregunto aun mas intrigado-

-De cualquier modo hubiese sido yo quien dijera que no- respondió Gaara enmarcando una sonrisa de medio lado-

Fuera como fuera, el plan funciono perfectamente, no solo habían hecho feliz a su hermano, si no que ayudaron a Matsury a encontrar a escapar con su verdadero amor.

_**Notas finales:**_

**Creo que me voy a obsesionar con esta pareja XD… la idea se me ocurrió anoche después de mirar el capitulo final de "Sabrina la bruja adolecente" y rápidamente mi cerebro fanfikero ( bueno según yo ) comenzó a idealizar este fic y con esta pareja **

**¿les gusto?**

**Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, felicitaciones, tomatazos, lo que sea todo es bien venido :D**

**Nos vemos ne la siguiente **

**Bye bye **


End file.
